


KuzuPeko Prompts Collection

by Spooktacles



Series: DR Ships [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooktacles/pseuds/Spooktacles
Summary: A collection of KuzuPeko fics





	KuzuPeko Prompts Collection

This is the very beginning of the KuzuPeko prompt collection! From here, I'll be writing using any prompt that catches my eye. I'm open to suggestions so write below!


End file.
